Sacrifice
by Nicole0725
Summary: Elizz returns to the Davenport HouseHold with a special someone. Elliott, her twin brother(OC). Who will commit suicide? And what is Elliott's secret. Elizz has to deal with her brother's secret and who is the one watching them? Read and find out. Sequel to Haunted. Strong T? Changed the name and topic, old title was Suicide.
1. Introdution to Elliott

**Sequel to ****_Haunted_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, 2012. But I do own the story's plot.**

**A/N: I kept my promise, lovely readers. I was so close to posting another A/N saying I couldn't post the sequel, since I have to do 3 essays, but then my lovely sister fixed my laptop. I use to always post stories/chapters on my phone (Samsung Galaxy S2X).**

**So now is what you were waiting for, enjoy . . . ****_Suicide_**

* * *

Last time on _Haunted . . ._

_There was a knock on the door, and came through was Elizz. "I'm baaaaack!"_

Previously on _Suicide . . ._

**3rd Person's POV**

Just as Elizz came through the door, a boy her age came behind her. The boy was the same height as her, and had pale skin. He wore a white t-shirt, white faded jeans and white converse. "Elizz, why are we here?" the boy questioned. "Obviously, to teach you how to become a true pyscholegeist**(1)**, Elliott" Elizz snapped at her brother.

"Who's is our first target?" Elliott asked.

"The first person that I see," she says. "Hide behind that plant." She pointed over to Mr. Davenport's desk, where nearby stood a tall plant. He nodded, and rushed over to hide behind the plant.

"Now I will be taking a walk, to see who I spot first. Okay?" she says, ready to leave to get to the lift.

In the lift, she stands. Elizz turns herself invisible so nobody can see her. As the lift's doors open, the first person she sees is . . . Bree. "Easy target,"she mumbled.

"Bree," Elizz whispers, making sure she says her name quietly. Bree's head turns to the direction where she heard her name, and saw nothing.

"Who's there?" Bree asked scared. "Nobody you'll miss," Elizz says her voice sounding distancy and quiet.

"You to suffer," she smirked. "Why-y-y?" Bree forgotten all about Elizz and her visits last year.

"Shut up with the questions!" she yells, making Bree super-speed upstairs, where Elliott is waiting.

* * *

**(1) I'm not sure if I spelled it right, but it means a spirit that haunts a place where there is a child who is going through/went through puberty, (Leo is the smallest, so yeah.)**

**A/N: I got myself a new OC! And it seems like he is Elizz's brother. Interesting, not for me, for you, maybe. The next chapter will be how Elizz deals with Bree, and Elliott's secret.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S. I updated 2 days earlier! Yeah, I'm AWESOME! No, not really.**

**Nicole0725**


	2. Bree's Suicide? & Elliott's Secret

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated earlier, I had so much Essays and still am not done. But... School got cancelled in Somerville this week, so yeah, hope you enjoy. But first the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats! ONLY Elliott and Elizz.**

* * *

**Bree's Suicide? & Elliott's Secret**

**Third Person's POV**

Elliott was sitting behind the plant, casually playing with his thumbs. He looked up from hearing a ding from the elevator and saw Bree super speeding to the back of the couch. Elizz came behind her, and she went over to Elliott. "GO! It's your time to scare her!" Elizz screamed at her twin brother. "No." He said shyly. "And why not?!"

"Because she did nothing to deserve this..." He managed to say before Elizz slapped her brother. A tear slipped out of the boy's eye. Elizz felt a little guilty, but shrugged it off. "You..." She didn't managed to finish her sentence from seeing Elliott's face. From his white body you can see the redness on his left cheek. He stood up and disappeared.

"Elliott?" Elizz seemed worried, but continued her way to Bree.

Bree was shaking like a leaf hugging herself while saying she will survive and that she won't die, repeatedly.

Elizz sighed, defeated. "Alright, you got lucky. I got to deal with someone else." And with that she vanished.

* * *

**Unexpected? Right. You might have expected Bree to commit suicide by the words of Elizz, but she had to deal with someone. It will get longer. Oh and I got a new laptop, YAY! My old one ended up not working Again.**

**I want to change the name of this story to _Sacrifice,_ ****Yeah I know I keep changing names. But I want to change the topic, It will circle around the twins. And then the tragic will happen! Hope you don't mine.**


End file.
